


The Angel In Hell

by trashsith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension: The Fic, Unrequited Love, but not the one you expect, let's see if i can write angst, not beta read we die like men, self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?God give me courage to show you, you are not alone"or, the Phantom of the Opera AU that nobody asked for
Relationships: Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wanna keep adding drabbles of various songs of the musical so stAY TUNED also,, i'm biased this is gonna be mostly xemnas lmao this chapter is proof  
> aND AND it's not gonna be in chronological order because,,  
> this is so self indulgent tbh so i don't expect many people that'll like it if anyone at all lmao
> 
> Xemnas is the Phantom, Reader is Christine, and Terra is Raoul, because I know that last one isn't explicitly stated in this chapter

Being on the stage as the lead soprano of an opera is much different than as a ballerina. As a singer I’m the center of attention, I need to meet and even surpass every expectation of the audience watching me, so I must be precise from the pitch of my voice to the acting that accompanied each word. Despite the handful of times I had been able to be the lead, I always got my nerves in check to be no less than perfect.

_ “You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent,” _

It was all thrown away the moment I heard his voice. Had I not been on my knees already, I would’ve collapsed on the ground, his deep voice would always make me weak. 

I looked up from the flowers I pretended to be admiring to meet his golden eyes. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, contrasting greatly with the black outfit he wore. I didn’t know if anyone realized how different the male lead’s voice sounded, but I didn’t dare meet anyone’s eyes except Xemnas’. I was entranced by him as he pressed his index finger to his lips. As he went to drop his hand, his finger pulled his bottom lip down. I found myself darting my eyes to the ground and hid a growing smile behind my hand. 

_ “In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me,” _

He slowly walked toward the front of the stage while both singing flawlessly and keeping his eyes on me. I stood up as he circled around me, like I was his prey and his mouth was watering at the mere thought of having a taste of me. We were at the point of no return, indeed.

He was behind me in two quick strides, before I realized it, and he wrapped his fingers around my throat. There was intent to restrict my air flow, so I took it upon myself to place my hand over his and press his fingers harder against the sides. 

_ “What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?” _

I don’t know whose gasp was louder- his or mine. The action alone sent a jolt straight to my core and I pressed my thighs together. His other hand was flat on my stomach, pushing me flush against his heaving chest. 

_ “What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?” _

Even as he pulled away from me to take a step aside, he just  _ had _ to brush his fingertips against my bare collarbones and trail down my arm until he reached my hand. My breath hitched at the action and judging by the half smirk he sported it didn’t go unnoticed by him. His breath hit the back of my hand as his voice deepened, taking the split second between his lines to kiss the knuckles.

I turned my back on him once he completely let go of me, accidentally meeting Terra’s eyes in the process. Sapphire eyes narrowed the slightest before I was turning back to Xemnas to start singing. As the words left my lips, I felt as if I was talking to the man himself rather than pretending to be someone else. 

_ “You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence” _

I locked eyes with the man, set on making him suffer just as he made me. I arched my back to bring his attention to my breasts as I strutted across the stage back to where he stood. The black mask he wore today hid the top half of his face, so I could see clearly how his lips were parted and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. So it was working.

_ “In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent,”  _

His expression didn’t change much as I stood my ground right in front of him. I made it obvious to trail my eyes down his body and back up to meet his slowly enough that he could catch onto it. He didn’t disappoint, taking another step forward to press his chest against mine, but I twirled around and started walking toward the back of the stage, where the dancers were hidden. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud at him.

_ “Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided,” _

I held onto the railing of the spiral stairs as I ascended, keeping my eyes trained on Xemnas the entire time. If there was something I discovered he liked, was when I kept my eyes on him and forgot about the world around us, so I did.

_ “One final question: How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?” _

As I arrived at the top of the platform, I paused to take a good look at him. With the dim light of the flames underneath us, his eyes seemed to be even darker. It pleased me that they were only full of lust for me and no one else. We inched closer as we sang together until he could grab my hips and pull me to his chest. I stumbled forward, catching myself by holding onto his sides, and looked up. He was even more beautiful up close. Twirling me in his arms, I was pressed against his chest once again, this time he pinned me between his body and the railing of the platform. 

“ _ We’ve passed the point of no return.” _

Despite it being a choreographed move with the dancers mirroring our movements, it felt much more intimate, especially when he placed his hands above mine and trailed upwards until my own fingers were applying pressure to the sides of my throat. His grip only tightened when my breath hitched, but it was because the other hand was nearing dangerous areas, where I needed him to finally touch me.

I sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. Xemnas turned his head and left a kiss on my neck. A shiver ran down my spine, my back accidentally arching and pushing my ass into the bulge that his pants were doing a terrible job of hiding. If he tightened his fingers around my throat as a warning, I decided to ignore it. I needed him and I needed him now.


	2. Little Lotte/The Mirror (Angel of Music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really should start posting the drabbles in the songs' correct order so the story makes sense... but i'm too lazy and this is self indulgent anyways so i can do what i want
> 
> also it's 2am and i haven't edited this so forgive any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense

A knock came from the door, but it was already opening before I could tell the impatient person on the other side to open. I sighed as I reread the words on the note Aerith handed to me before I slipped into the quietness of my new dressing room. 

“Where’s your red scarf, my love?”

I tensed up at the new voice in the room. As familiar as it was, I couldn’t pinpoint just who it belonged to.

“Have you lost it already?” The man was grinning happily when I turned around, dropping the note on my dresser beside the mysterious red rose with the black ribbon tied around its stem. “After I got drenched-”

“Because you went into the sea to fetch my scarf!” I returned his smile as I stood up and ran into his arms. “Oh, Terra, it _is_ you!”

“You were marvelous tonight, love.” His sapphire eyes glinted as he looked down and handed me a beautiful bouquet of at least two dozen flowers. “Little Lotte let her mind wander…”

“Oh, you remember that too.” I laughed and turned to place the bouquet with the rest of the flowers I received after the performance. 

Terra’s soft voice filled the tiny room as he recalled the song from our childhood. _“Little Lotte thought, am I fond of dolls?”_

 _“Or of goblins or shoes?”_ I sang along with him. We smiled at each other as he held both my hands. _“Or of riddles?”_

“Those picnics in the attic.” He sighed, leaning forward. _“Or of chocolates,”_ He continued the song and pressed his lips to my cheek. 

I linked my fingers behind his neck when he stood back to his full height. “Father playing the violin…”

“As we read to each other dark secrets of the north.”

 _“No, what I love best, Lotte said,”_ I closed my eyes as I recalled the final words of our song. _“Is when I’m asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.”_

_“The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…”_

“Can I confide something in you, Terra?”

His hands rested on my waist. “Of course, little Lotte.”

“Father promised to send the Angel of Music my way when he arrived in heaven.” I opened my eyes, Terra was already watching me intently. “My Angel _has_ visited me, in dreams, in reality. He’s been teaching me how to sing for many years now, Terra.”

“I have no doubt.” Terra planted another kiss, this time on my forehead. “Now, onto important matters. Let’s go to supper!”

“Terra, I can’t just leave! The angel of music is very strict!”

The brunet merely chuckled, taking one of my hands and lifting it to his lips. “I’ll return you safe and sound before midnight, doll. Get changed, I’ll order my carriage.” He disappeared out the door before I could blink. “Two minutes, little Lotte.”

Reluctantly I got out of tonight’s performance’s gown and draped it over one of the many chairs in the room. If they wanted it free of wrinkles, someone should’ve come in to help me out of it. I kicked my heels off and reached behind me to untie my corset, but Aerith had tightened it so much, I was unable to even reach the laces to get a good grip on them.

I placed my hands over my abdomen as I took a deep breath. It was surprising how I could endure an entire night with the piece of clothing restricting my airflow and still sing without running out of breath. My angel has taught me so well…

I looked down at my white undergarments. I had to find someone to help me out of the corset; Aerith, Aqua, or maybe one of the younger ballerinas. I grabbed a thin robe to at least attempt to conceal my undressed state as I headed toward the door. As soon as I touched the doorknob, a deep voice reverberated through the walls of the small changing room.

“What a fool.” The voice paused to let out a breathy laugh. “He thinks he can just take you away from me?”

I pressed my back to the door, eyes darting across the room to find the source of said voice even if I knew I wouldn’t see him. “Angel?” I asked softly. “What is it, Angel? I’m listening.”

“Of course he would fall in love after hearing your beautiful voice.”

“I owe tonight’s success to you.” I grinned as I glanced at the red rose I noticed was laying on my dresser as soon as I arrived at the dressing room. I walked near my dresser and toyed with the black ribbon. “Thank you for teaching me all you know, Angel. My only wish is to make you proud of me and continue to learn from you.”

“You flatter me, child. I am proud of you, how could I not be after such a performance?”

I picked the rose up to sniff its soothing aroma once again. “I have a request, my angel. Forgive me if it’s too preposterous of me to even think of it, but…” I closed my eyes, holding the flower to my chest. “May I see the face of my teacher, my guide, my Angel?”

He chuckled, then paused to consider my words. “You may, sweetheart. Consider it your reward for your first night as this opera’s leading soprano, the first of many.”

My breath hitched. It must have been five years since my angel began tutoring me, coaching my voice so one day perhaps I’d be the lead soprano of the Opera Populaire. At least, that was his dream. I was happy to remain a ballerina until I’d be forced to retire. Never in those five years had I been even close to see his face, instead I trusted the angel my father sent to me. 

The rose slipped from my hands, thorns scratching my palms as I looked into the mirror. My sock clad feet paddled across the room as I tried to take a better look at the distorted reflection in the giant mirror. When I realized it was a face instead- and _not_ mine- I instinctively took a step back, stumbling as I got tangled with the long robe. His hand shot out, grasping mine before I could fall, and pulled me to his chest. 

My angel was right in front of me, holding me close to his chest, and he was _real._

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to go to my [tumblr](https://atrashsith.tumblr.com/) if you wanna thirst and cry over fictional men with me


End file.
